warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Guardians
Sky Guardians By:User:Fireflyflight Allegiances Main Allegiances Fallen Clouds ~ A grey tom with a white underbelly and paws and a white patch over his left eye. He has blue eyes. Leaping Sky ~ A black and white patched she-cat with green eyes. Celeste Eyes ~ A white tabby with bright blue eyes, a she-cat. Silent Rain ~ A light grey silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Hunter Storm ~ A broad-shouldered grey tabby tom, with dark amber eyes. Tribe of Watching Skies '' Skyteller ~ Like Stoneteller, he reads prophecies, is the healer and leads the tribe for the most part, except they don't get their prophecies from the Cave of Pointed Stones, they get them from the Sky Cave. Fancy Mist ~ A hoity-toity she-cat with bright amber eyes and a silver-grey well groomed pelt. Livid Dew ~ Bluish grey small tom with blue eyes. Hasty Night ~ Aggressive she-cat with amber eyes. Brave Water ~ Sweet blue grey she-cat with blue eyes. Young Willow ~ A silver grey she-cat with green eyes. Hare Coat ~ A brown broad shouldered thick pelted tom with green eyes. Old Leaf ~ A broad-shouldered old elder tom with bright green eyes and a brown pelt. Prologue Rapid Wave sat on the bank of the old river. It was lower than it was supposed to be because of the drought. He could almost see the thick mud. He stared at it. He hoped the Maze Challenge would be nice enough to make the Tribe of Endless Hunting have to restore it. The Maze Challenge was something most cats went through. No one remembered who invented it or started it. Just that the victor or victors was given a special gift. Every tribe competed. Most who won were from the Tribe of Hawk Diving. Every individual cat could only compete once. So each cat had to make a choice at the age of 12 moons. Maze Challenge or contentment. Contentment ment you didn't need the Maze Challenge and were happy already. No one knew what happens in the Maze Challenge. Every one forgets after they complete it. Only 5 victors are the most there can be. At least that's the most that ever left. Rapid Wave stretched his paws, little did he know the greatest Maze Challenge would soon happen. The reward might make it happen it bit longer too. "Rapid Wave! Come on we need to see our Cloudteller!" A silver furred She-cat called from behind him. "You're spacing out!" "Alright! I am coming." The silver cat was his littermate. He looked down at his own silver fur.. He knew from looking in the river his eyes were blue. The Maze Challenge would start in 3 moons. The sudden want to sleep entered his mind. Almost to powerful to overcome. Almost. But he did. Chapter 1: Fallen Clouds '''I was always a strange cat and I know that. I use different hunting strategies and different attacks from regular Tribe of Watching Skies techniques. This made it hard for me to practice with other to-bes. ' "Fallen Clouds! We need to get prepared these next 3 moons. The Maze Challenge is coming and we need to be prepared to those who will participate in it." It was his mentor Hare Coat. "Yes Hare Coat!" Fallen Clouds meowed. "Good, are you planning to participate in it?" Hare Coat meowed. "Yes!" Fallen Clouds knew he could do it''. Not many succeeded, but it didn't mean that they were dead, right''? Fallen Clouds thought. "I hope you may be persuaded," Hare Coat meowed, a hint of gloom in his voice. "I can do it!" Fallen Clouds' heart even agreed with him. It beated in impatience, he would be the first to return and prove the others were alive! It felt like it was the thing he needed to do. " "Ambition is good just don't let it control you. Now let's practice some battle moves!" His eyes sparkled as he said battle moves. "Yes sir!" Fallen Clouds was going to be the name every kit shouted in their sleep in admiration! "I am so glad you're my mentor!" "Thanks Fallen Clouds," Hare Coat beamed like a to-be who caught his first mouse. The rocky terrain helped harden their paws. They lived on a mountain. It was spring now. The cave was nearby. Hare Coat lowered his tail and flattened his belly to the ground. "Today we will learn a new move, now attack me." Hare Coat was smiling. "Ok-ay."Fallen Clouds felt worried. He could easily could stop the position Hare Coat was in. Fallen Clouds lowered his head and shoulders as he began to run. He soon reached Hare Coat. He thrashed his sheathed paw at Hare Coat's side. Hare Coat slid to the side and poked Fallen Clouds in the nose. Fallen Clouds felt annoyance and picked his front laws up to get onto Hare Coat's back. Hare Coat hit Fallen Clouds' back legs. Fallen Clouds felt his feet leave the ground for a second. He fell over onto his side. His shoulder ached. "Ow!" Fallen Clouds meowed. "Now what did that move teach you?" Hare Coat meowed in question. "Don't pick a fight with you!" Fallen Clouds got up and sat down. "No, not that sadly." Hare Coat chuckled.. "It was supposed to teach you an most aggravated opponent start to think like a mouse brain. Now do you want to learn that move?" Hare Coat meowed. "Maybe when my shoulder doesn't hurt like a rat bite!" Fallen Clouds groaned. He was annoyed. "Ok let's have Skyteller check it out." Hare Coat meowed a little bit disappointed. They walked back to the cave by the river. Silently. Silent as a shadow. Chapter 2: Hunter Storm I am strong, that's all that matters. Who cares what some mouse brain She-cat thinks? "Hunter Storm, can you come here for a minute?" The familiar voice of Skyteller called. I know he is going to ask about the Maze Challenge. I am not going to compete. At least I don't plan too. I could do much better helping my tribe than going off into some doomed death wisher's trip. '' "Hunter Storm, are you going to compete in the Maze Challenge?" He was very serious, more serious than Fallen Clouds. That's because Fallen Clouds never learned how his father died. "No, I would be much more of use on some doomed mousebrained maze trip." Hunter Storm meowed calmly, although heat began to rise in my voice. "You sure? I believe you are probably more capable of solving the puzzle than most of the others. If you paired up with them your chances would excel greatly. Plus it would do good for the first non-Diving Hawk Tribe cat to win." Skyteller meowed. "You use your wish for the Tribe." "Yeah, but I really don't understand the point of it. It is just impossible, it's made just so one tribe can win it seems and that tribe is the Tribe of Diving Hawk." Hunter Storm meowed back. "Have faith in your fellow to-bes. I am sure if you all worked together you could complete it." Skyteller meowed back. "That's not going to happen with Leaping Sky around." Hunter Storm meowed briskly. "Of course. " Skyteller chuckled. "You have three moons to decide." Hunter Storm walked away dismissed. Why would he want to do some death trap? Only fools rush to death. Fallen Clouds was walking to Skyteller limping a bit. Hunter Storm rolled his eyes at this. That mousebrained Hare Coat. Hunter Storm padded towards them. "It seems every training you come back with a new bruise of mark Fallen Clouds," Hunter Storm meowed sitting down and beginning to groom his paw. "It will all pay off when you see me win the Maze Challenge!" Fallen Clouds meowed in defense. "Like you could win it. If you could I am pretty sure everyone else could if it was that easy. It's rigged. You have a death wish don't you Fallen Clouds?" Hunter Storm. "It is not! No one ever trained hard enough-" Fallen Clouds was interrupted by Hare Coat. "You two mousebrains, shut up!" Hare Coat managed to quiet the two. "You want to hear a story?" "What do you think-" Hunter Storm attempted to talk. "Yeah!" Fallen Clouds meowed in interruption. "Follow me, promise me you will keep this story a secret." Hare Coat meowed walking out of the cave. Fallen Clouds followed. Hunter Storm was suddenly interested. ''What happened to make this have to stay a secret? ''Hunter Storm wondered. They walked up a hill, W\well out of earshot of the cave. Chapter 3: Hare Coat '''Pain already ached my heart. Just some friends may be hidden among shadows. '''The toms might should appreciate whatever kind of lack of friendship they have. Better yet try to improve it. I sat down. Prepared to tell them the old old story. So many moons ago.. Yet I could never forget a single detail of it. I feel like an elder now. I sighed. They needed to get along. If they only knew what I knew. I wouldn't tell them everything. Just about Bold Wind. Just about Bold Wind. "Well are you going to tell us or not?" Hunter Storm meowed in question. Hunter Storm didn't know I was his father. In fact most fathers went off into the Maze before ever meeting their kits. He reminds me so much if Bold Wind. "Patience! Good timing makes the best story!!" Fallen Clouds meowed. He was happy. He was quoting Old Leaf. I remembered every line of those words he told me that day. Every word. I sighed again. Hunter Storm shuffled in his seat. He was agitated. He wanted me to get on with it. I breathed in deeply. I won't shed tears that have been shed enough before. "As you know I am 34 moons old." I breathed in deeply again. Fallen Clouds gave a sincere look as I breathed. He may be young but he understood hardship. His poor mother died in front of his eyes. "Well, 24 moons ago, my best friend Bold Wind was given the question. You see him and I were so close you'd think we were littermates. Bold Wind was a black tom with brilliant blue eyes. He had strong haunches and long sharp claws. He seemed annoying at first but he wasn't that rude wasn't you got to know him. He answered yes. Then he went straight to Night Feather, Skyteller's former name and bragged about it. I was used to it so I joked around. A few more cats I didn't care about answered and then it was my turn-" "There's nothing special about this story. So your friend answered yes-" Hunter Storm was interrupted before finishing. "Quiet!" It was Fallen Clouds. "Now we aren't to the interesting part yet. Skyteller or Night Feather's original answer was yes. " I began again. "What?!" Shock filled Hunter Storm's face. "Some say he was reckless and was trying to get back at Bold Wind's annoying behaviour. But what really happened was a different story. Every night before entering the Maze Challenge, every cat is given one last night to sleep outside. In case someone dies. It is to help make sure the Tribe of Endless Hunting remembers to send them there when they die. They are also given a feast. Skyteller made the mistake of eating too much, despite his now small frame. So Skyteller, Bold Wind and I went to look for yarrow. We were on a mountain so there were cliffs around. Skyteller accidentally ended off hanging off from one from being pushed by Bold Wind. I hated Skyteller at the time. He was just a mousebrained higher nosed than me, snakeheart. Well, that was my thought. But I couldn't believe Bold Wind was trying to kill Skyteller. So I ran out of the bushes I was hiding in to get yarrow right as Bold Wind bit Skyteller's paws to make him lose grip and fall off. I knocked Bold Wind over, into the cliff and grabbed Skyteller as his second paw slipped. I never ment to hit Bold Wind into the cliff. He screamed at me as he fell. I felt terrible inside. Skyteller ended up and still is my best friend for all these moons." Fallen Clouds was definitely giving a sincere look now. "That's a load of dirt." Hunter Storm meowed walking away. Fallen Clouds hit his shoulder with his paw. "Don't you tell anyone like Hare Coat said, he was nice enough to tell us this personal tale!" Fallen Clouds meowed quietly and briskly. I took a deep breath. That was only half the story. Let's hope neither of them ever realise that. Chapter 4: Leaping Sky '''Alright I admit it, I might sound a bit crazy in the head sometimes. But claw me some slack, I did lose an older littermate. My mother also was a bit old too. Actually I only ever saw my older littermate in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. That's how I knew him. I felt sorry for his rocky ending too.' "Leaping Sky, Skyteller is attempting to impress a certain she-cat again! And failing!" It was Fancy Mist. She looked after me after my mother was too old too. "Really?"I laughed. My laugh sounded kind of evil. The cave was a bit dark as the sun was setting. I saw three toms return. Hare Coat, who was holding a rabbit was one if them. Ironic! ''Hunter Storm who didn't have anything. ''Not so much of a hunter now?! '' That tom always made fun of my skills. And last but not least holding a squirrel and a bird was Fallen Clouds. ''The adorable one! '' "How was the hunting trip?" I meowed in question. "Good, except Hunter Storm couldn't catch anything." Hare Coat answered smiling. The other two including Fallen Clouds seemed gloomy. Well to be fair Hunter Storm seemed grumpy. Probably an argument with Fallen Clouds. "Hey Stormy, how come you couldn't catch anything?" I taunted. "If you're going to talk to me, use my ''proper name, Leaping Sky." Hunter Storm meowed. "Never! Stormy!" I walked by, poking Hunter Storm in the nose with my tail. Fallen Clouds smiled. I wanted to tease him but I already had walked away. I walked outside the cave. I was sick of the natural darkness. Pink, purple and blue flowers with green leaves and stems greeted me as I exited. The rocky ground had some dirt for plants and things. I continued and found a scrap of fur. I sniffed it. It was Hare Coat's. No intruders. There were several bushes. They hid something. The bushes looked thorny so no one ever attempted to search them, except me. The thorns weren't in the whole bush, just the first two steps. I decided to go in again. The slipped through the thorns only getting a few in my coat. Then I relaxed when I got to the non-thorny segment of the bush. I crawled through to see a cave of trees. The dark brown barked trees intertwined and twisted around each other. It was a cave that was hidden and a bit dark. A black furred cat stood facing away from me. There was a strange aura coming from the cat. He hadn't been there before. "Hello, Leaping Sky." The cat slowly meowed, as if tasting the sounds. "How how do you know my name?!" I meowed back. "I know much more about you too. " The strange cat meowed. "Who are you? And you never answered my first question!" Thoughts rushed through my head. Who is this cat? Who does he think he is? He must be a smart creepy kind of cat.. "Why should I tell you my name peasant?" He meowed. He still was looking away from me. "I'll tell you why alright!" I was infuriated now, the anger rushed through my veins like a sick poison. I pulled back and leapt at him. He turned around and clawed at my chest. "Now, now. I'm sure you don't want some of your friends to die by '' accident''? " He meowed threatening me. Snakeheart'' kind. Well time for a role playing?'' "Oh no! Don't let it come to that!" I meowed. It ended up sarcastic. You can do better than that Leaping Sky. You sound like a crazy psycho now. Chapter 5: Celeste Eyes I know I am lacking something. I have an idea what it is. But at the same time I don't. 'The rocks surrounding the smooth area gave a great place to practice and train. "Silent Rain, you're still have problems?" I know I sound rude, but I can't help it. "Y-yes." She stuttered. She was shy. Her mentor never Underwood that. Livid Dew and I took up actually training her. Even if I was still a To-be myself. Livid Dew understood I needed a challenge, to listen. "Let me show you how to the move." I flattened myself to the ground. Hare Coat the great made the move. He was such a mousebrained overrated cat. I jumped to the side and swiped an invisible fake cat that I pretended to aim at. I imagined the foe a big black furred cat with nice Amber eyes. He was a brute. I knocked him over. "O-ok!" Silent Rain meowed quietly. Pain suddenly flooded my head. A headache. Silent Rain flattened herself and mimicked the move exactly. For once. I dipped my head. It hurt. I tried to clear my mind. Pain.. So painful.'' "Are you ok, Celeste Eyes?" Silent Rain asked. "I think I need to get a drink of water." I meowed quietly. I more so muttered it. I walked slowly away a bit. I smelled something, but it must of been my imagination. I thought I smelled the cat I imagined. But there's no way Dark River existed. Just simply my imagination.. I walked to the river. It was near a thorny bush. The bush smelled if the Tom. I drank from the river. It eased the headache. The scent was somewhat relieving. I lapped up more water. My headache was calmed. I knew the bush was throny, but curiosity overtook my common sense. I pushed through the bushes. The thorns were only in part of the bush. The scent got stronger and I smelled another scent. It smelled familiar. Aggravating familiar. I moved silently through the bush. I reached a brown dirt ground within a tree cave. The tree branches were all entwined and curled around each other forming a cave. Sunlight came through enough so I could see Leaping Sky and a black Tom exact to the one I had imagined. Well that explains the annoying scent. "Ah the future Visioner has arrived. She knows me by an alias." The black tom meowed. "You never answered my questions!" Leaping Sky looked angry and annoyed. With a hint of fear. "What do you mean?" I meowed in question. "You will find out soon enough." He meowed. "My name is-" "Just tell me already!" Leaping Sky meowed in great anger.'' Stupid arrogant She-cat. You don't even acknowledge my existence!'' "Not Dark River." He meowed.'' ''''There goes Leaping Sky ruining our chance!'' Chapter 6: Silent Rain I am shy, I can't help it. It's who I am. It's a weakness they tell me, but how does it help me stay silent when trying to hunt? Where has she been? It's been a while now. I am going to the river. Her scent trail led to a thorny bush. Leaping Sky's trail led there too, just a bit older. I went through the thorns. It wasn't entirely thorns. I hid in the non thorny end. "Not Dark River." There was a big black Tom who meowed. "Why won't you tell me already?!" Leaping Sky meowed. Celeste Eyes was getting a look of frustration, probably at Leaping Sky. She liked to be acknowledged. But Leaping Sky never acknowledged her for some reason. Leaping Sky was a cryptic puzzle. Only I knew this. Celeste Eyes looked at me but instantly looked away. She knew I was here. "Aww and the shy one has come." The black Tom meowed. He knew I was here without looking at us. What kind of cat is this Tom? "Wait what?!" Leaping Sky instantly looked at me. I stood out in the green bush. I walked out of the bushes. "Hmph." Leaping Sky meowed. "You're probably still wondering who I am. You will know in three moons. But first frowzer!" Something hit me on the head. I was knocked out. It was strange. My eyes fluttered open to the familiar dark of the cave I lived. The Tribe cave. ''Who was that cat and what had he done? '' Leaping Sky still wasn't back. "Good to see you weren't left there," It was Celeste Eyes. I nodded. "Where's Leaping Sky?" I meowed quietly. "Probably still at the bush." Celeste Eyes meowed back. "Oh." I meowed quietly. "Please don't wake me up, it's high half moon." Celeste Eyes curled back up and closed her eyes. "It is?" I meowed quietly. "Yes." She meowed. I felt sleep drag me down. My eyes shut and sleep soon over took me. It felt good. Nothing bad ever came from sleep. Chapter 7: Fallen Clouds || The moon was high, I heard the She-cat to-bes meowing softly to one another. I couldn't make it out. But since Hare Coat told me that story I couldn't seem to sleep. Not this night. It was going to affect my behaviour tomorrow. I need to sleep. A shiver ran down my spine. But soon enough sleep claimed me. Bringing me a dreamless sleep straight to the morning. "Wake up!" It was Hunter Storm. "What is it?" I groaned sleepily. I wasn't totally awake yet. I got up and stretched. "Just go get training, you're almost late. I don't want to hear Hare Coat's boasts about defeating a badger again." Hunter Storm never enjoyed my mentor's spirit as much as I did. "Rise and shine, little after kittens~!" It was Hare Coat. He was smiling as if forgetting the story he had told us the night before. "Oh no.." Hunter Storm groaned. "You know I could defeat a badger by the time I was your age now get up! If you wish for strength you must earn it!" Hare Coat meowed to all the To-bes. All the other mentors always sent him to wake the late ones. Or just to be a pain. No one knew exactly for sure. "I didn't ask for strength. I asked for peace, you old elder kitten!" Hunter Storm was fed up. His face was always hilarious when he was. He tried to be angry but his face.... Laughter escaped my mouth before so had the chance to control it. "What are you laughing at?!" Hunter Storm was angrier than before.